Rubi, no Esmeralda
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Mirando el cadáver de Voldemort, Rubi Malone reflexiona sobre la persona que había sido antes de convertirse en mercenaria.


Viendo el cadáver de Tom Ryddle bajo sus pies, Rubí Malone solo podía pensar en que tenían que pagarla sustancialmente por este trabajo.

No era la primera vez que eliminaba grandes grupos de objetivos, aunque normalmente estos eran sindicatos criminales nomaj. Además, teniendo en cuenta algunas de las acciones de los Mortífagos de las que había oído hablar, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha con sus muertes, lo que decía mucho teniendo en cuenta que se ganaba la vida matando gente por dinero.

Lo que la molestaba era que el anciano conocido como Albus Dumbledore y su pequeño culto creyesen que les libraría de sus problemas gratuitamente basándose en las palabras de una vidente borracha. Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer con su vida que limpiar el desastre que ellos mismos habían causado con su inacción.

Por otro lado, su más reciente victima había matado a sus padres biológicos y era el principal responsable de que terminase bajo el cuidado de sus tíos, los Dursley. Su temporada con ellos habían sido los siete peores años de su vida y, a pesar de que la última vez que los había visto fue cuando tenia doce años y su mentor la había contratado para matarlos como parte final de su educación, hacia su conflicto mucho más personal, incluso si sabia que Dumbledore era posiblemente más culpable de esa temporada que el Señor Oscuro.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre como matar al viejo casi le entro la risa al pensar que lo único que se necesito para derrumbar los planes que Albus tenia para ella como un castillo de naipes fue simplemente estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento adecuado, como cuando estaba paseando por Privet Drive y casualmente miro a su mentor liquidando a uno de los vecinos a través de una ventana.

Él se había dado cuenta de que le había visto, pero como su primera reacción al verle hacer su trabajo no había sido gritar sino sonreír al reconocer al muerto como un divorciado reciente que pagaba a Vernon dos veces al mes para darle una paliza, lo que hacia fácil deducir porque su mujer le había abandonado, el hombre no sabia que hacer. Entonces, tras asegurarse de que ninguna de las amigas cotillas de Petunia la miraba, ella se colo en la propiedad y ofreció su ayuda para ocultar el cadáver.

El hombre, quién más tarde descubriría que se llamaba Steve Malone, la miro perplejo por unos segundos antes de asentir. Los dos envolvieron el cuerpo en una alfombra y lo metieron en la furgoneta de una empresa fumigadora, obviamente parte del disfraz que había permitido al sicario entrar en la casa, que se encontraba aparcada en el jardín, lo cual salio bien excepto por el hecho de que él vio una serie de cicatrices en su espalda cuando su camiseta se levanto un poco al introducir el peso muerto en la misma.

Ante su mirada cuestionante había decidido que, como la única persona amable con ella que había conocido en su corta vida, tenia derecho a saber que pasaba, así que le hablo de como los Dursley la "enseñaban" como comportarse. Ver como apretaba tanto sus puños que se ponían blancos al escucharla hablar incluso si su cara no mostraba mucha emoción le indico que sus tíos debían ser personas muy malas si sus acciones enfurecían y asqueaban a un asesino a sueldo.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, no solo le dijo que lo que sus tíos le estaban haciendo estaba mal sino que le propuso que se reuniesen en un parque cercano esa noche si estaba interesada en aprender los gajes de su oficio, señalando que muy poca gente de su edad tendría una reacción como la suya al manipular un cadáver. Ella sospechaba que tal vez tenia otras intenciones menos honestas y que quizás debería negarse y olvidar todo el asunto, pero pronto recordó que a la mañana siguiente su primo Dudley celebraba su cumpleaños, lo que significaba que le tocaría hacer de "piñata" para él y sus amigos, por lo que espero a que sus familiares durmiesen antes de ir al punto acordado de reunión con el cuchillo de cocina más grande que pudo encontrar por si acaso.

Steve aprecio que lo hubiese hecho, dado que ella no sabia si su oferta era genuina o si él era un pederasta, y ambos cogieron un avión para Texas horas después, con Steve pretendiendo ser su padre tras comprar otro billete para ella. Esa pretensión dejo de serlo varios días más tarde cuando llegaron a la pequeña población donde Steve vivía habitualmente y, tras convencer a un falsificador para que crease papeles de adopción, fue registrada oficialmente como su hija.

Fue en ese momento cuando cambio su nombre, a pesar de que Rubi solo considero que había dejado de ser Esmeralda Potter tras matar a los Dursley, y empezó su entrenamiento, incluso si todavía tenia que ir a la escuela local durante la mayor parte del día, como sicaria, algo que solo se hizo ligeramente más complicado cuando descubrieron que era una bruja.

Resultaba que el Inframundo, debido a la necesidad de mantener sus actividades discretas, estaba al corriente de la existencia del Mundo Mágico pero tenían un acuerdo que les impedía involucrarse demasiado en los asuntos del otro. Incluso en M.A.C.U.S.A., una nación conocida por su aplicación extrema del Estatuto del Secreto, la mayoría de los Aurores miraban para otro lado porque los mafiosos locales consideraban a los Rastreros malos para los negocios y tendían a encargarse permanentemente de ellos cuando los descubrían.

Dado que enviarla a Ilvermorny podría interrumpir su educación, Steve contrato a un tutor que le enseño todo lo que sabia sobre magia, aunque solo usaba esos talentos cuando sus objetivos era gente mágica porque la mayor parte de sus clientes y objetivos eran nomajs y ella, como todos los magos y brujas, tenia que seguir la normativa del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

La cosa era que, incluso usando magia discretamente, es muy difícil que la policía no te descubra, como le había pasado tras ser atrapada durante su veinteavo trabajo. Su huida del correccional de menores, ya que tenia quince por aquel entonces, fue solo la primera de las más de cuarenta que había logrado con éxito alrededor del mundo y que le habían ganado la enemistad de la Interpol, aunque Rubí creía que estaban más molestos por las notas que dejaba con sugerencias sobre como hacer sus cárceles más seguras.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, el hecho de que, con la facilidad con la que escapaba de las mismas a pesar de no usar magia para ello, hacia parecer que esas cárceles estaban hechas de cartón debía dejar a esos hombres y mujeres con un ego muy dolorido, pero a Rubí no le importaba. Era su vida y no tenia nada de lo que avergonzarse, por mucho que los británicos pensasen lo contrario.

¿Y que si la veían como su mesías? Ella había conseguido su reputación gracias a sus propios méritos, no por un titulo que le habían concedido por estar viva y nunca poder conocer a sus padres. Rubí no era su Niña-Que-Vivió, era su propia persona y más les valía aprenderlo.

Decía mucho que, aunque todos en el Inframundo sabían que tarde o temprano alguien en Inglaterra contrataría a uno o varios miembros del gremio para que eliminasen a su Señor Oscuro, no había sido ni un miembro de su gobierno ni el director de su escuela mágica el responsable de su presencia en el país sino la hija mágica de un par de dentistas y varios de sus compañeros de clase recién graduados.

Rubí era discreta sobre las opiniones que tenia de sus clientes pero, si le preguntasen, honestamente creía que la presunción de Hermione Granger de que era la bruja más brillante de su generación la iba a terminar matando. Por otro lado, respetaba mucho más a sus compañeros porque no habían tardado en empezar a negociar cuanto recibiría por cada Mortífago muerto en lugar de perder el tiempo pidiéndole que dejase su trabajo porque era "malo".

Albus Dumbledore descubrió sobre su contratación en pocas horas, pero el hecho de que parecía una versión morena de Lily Evans, su madre, le hizo aceptar su asistencia ya que le convenció de que realmente era Esmeralda Potter, lo que se confirmo más tarde gracias a una poción que actuaba como una prueba de A.D.N..

Esa revelación hizo que la mayoría de los miembros del Culto a Dumbledore, como ella llamaba a la Orden del Fénix, estuviesen dispuestos a colaborar con ella. Aun así no había llegado a ninguna parte por una semana hasta que sazono la comida del viejo con Veritaserum y descubrió la existencia de los horrocruxes.

Rubí procedió a rastrear y destruir los objetos en cuestión de días, aunque el último requirió pedir a un medico ilegal que bajase sus constantes vitales temporalmente antes de revivirla. Rubí no negaba que conocer a sus padres, junto a un tipo llamado Sirius que asumía que era una especie de tío, había sido interesante, incluso si estaban un poco decepcionados por su elección de empleo.

Tras la operación había empezado a actuar más abiertamente contra los Mortífagos, lo que llevo a Dumbledore a intentar confrontarla mágicamente para que dejase de matar familias enteras. Ella le había vencido fácilmente porque, a pesar de ser muy poderoso, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que el director de Hogwarts tenia más de cien años. Rubí se había sorprendido cuando la varita del viejo voló a su mano tras dejarle inconsciente, pero como prácticamente estaba en guerra contra un grupo terrorista necesitaba cualquier posible ventaja en su contra y tener una varita más era una.

Eso había sido una semana antes y sus peleas, la última de las cuales había terminado con la decapitación de Tom Ryddle minutos antes, le habían hecho darse cuenta de que la única razón por la que los Mortífagos eran un problema era porque Dumbledore estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar civiles e incluso a sus propios seguidores, creyendo que así sus enemigos se arrepentirían de sus crímenes. Eso era estúpido, ya que si de verdad se sintiesen culpables habrían tratado de hacer algo para compensar por sus acciones años antes, y le hacia pensar que tal vez Albus debería retirarse de todos sus cargos para que su senilidad no provocase mas problemas.

Con su trabajo hecho, si los estudiantes todavía pensaban cumplir su parte del trato, solo tenia que ir a la rama local de Gringotts y pasar una prueba de herencia para conseguir el dinero que sus padres supuestamente le habían concedido en su testamento, lo que según sus cálculos debía ser casi cien millones de dolares. Esa cantidad podría permitirle retirarse, pero ella todavía era joven así que iba a continuar haciendo su trabajo.

¿Y si no cumplían su promesa o Dumbledore decidía hacer un escándalo? Bueno, no era la primera vez que un cliente trataba de traicionarla. De hecho, estaba segura de que los locales ni siquiera sabían que era una pistola y ella tenia muchas en su persona...


End file.
